Stronger Together Weaker Apart
by xFabinao
Summary: Patricia always felt confident and brave, she felt capable of handling anything on her own; but when her family faces hard times, and she chooses to leave Anubis House and block Eddie out, she realizes how much of that strength was influenced by him. Will she continue with her new life? Or feel desperate to regain her old one? Just posted final chapter! Thank you everyone!
1. Unwanted News

**A/N: Hey guys! I was planning on making this story short – like maybe three or four chapters, but I'll see how that works out. I know that this idea isn't one hundred percent original, but I ****_really, really_**** felt like writing it. So, to stop my constant blabbing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis :( **

*****o*****

"Patricia, dearie, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Trudy motioned for Patricia to follow her into the hallway, ignoring the odd looks from the other teenagers at the dining table. Patricia got up wearily, and followed Trudy. "I'm sorry." Trudy added, before handing the phone she was holding to Patricia and leaving the room, to give her privacy.

"Hullo?" Patricia was nervous. She didn't normally feel scared, or upset, but it wasn't common for her to get any calls through the House.

"P-P-Patricia?" Her mother's voice, cracked from crying as it rang through the phone.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Before she could answer, her mother started crying, painful sobs escaped her mouth, making Patricia cringe. There was some noise in the background, until her mother's wails were quieter, and her father's voice came through.

"Patricia, the Academy called."

Patricia's heart started racing, and she couldn't help but scream, "Piper's dead?"

Mr. Williamson took a shaky breath, and replied, "No, sweetheart, but Piper's been in a terrible accident. We can't be sure that she's going to be alright, or if, if she will live." Her dad's voice softened, and for the first time in a while, Patricia could see him as a human being – someone who cared, and didn't have the need to send his daughter's away. Someone with emotions.

"So what should I do?" Patricia hadn't wanted to snap, and she certainly hadn't meant for her tone to sound as if she didn't care, because she did, but the news was suddenly getting overwhelming.

"I can buy you a plane ticket, you need to come and visit your sister."

Patricia nodded, she was nearly positive that if she talked, she'd cry.

"Patricia, we love you, and we'll see you soon. Piper will be fine. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, I know she will." Patricia bit her lower lip, before whispering a cracked goodbye, and hung up the phone.

She stood motionless for a few seconds, debating if she should go back and tell everyone. As much as she wanted a hug from Joy, and a supportive arm from Eddie, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't want to look weak. With one regretful look towards the kitchen, Patricia headed upstairs.

She landed on her stomach on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. Letting out a small moan, and allowing a tiny sob to escape her mouth, Patricia stayed there, in silence, hoping her world wouldn't really come crashing down.

Her boyfriend, and her best friend would know to come up and comfort her soon. And that was the most she could hope for.

***o***

"Patricia. Patricia. _Yacker._" Her name was being repeated by Eddie in a whisper, as he ran her hand up and down her back, attempting to not only wake her up, but comfort her as well.

With an ungrateful murmur, Patricia lifted her face off her pillow, which was mascara and lipstick stained from her nap.

"What time is it?" Patricia sat up, and hugged her knees to her chest, before burying her head in between them.

"Like, nine." Eddie replied, moving her hand off her blanket, and placing it reluctantly on his lap. He _wanted_ to hold Patricia, and he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to start. Not with her, and certainly since he didn't know why she needed comforting.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"For a kiss." Eddie didn't know why, but his jokes, and his sarcasm was completely screwed up. He didn't even want to be fooling around right now. He just wanted to be positive Patricia was okay. "So, tell me what's bugging you."

"Piper-" Patricia let out a sigh, how was she expected to talk about this. "Piper-" Her second attempt was even more of a fail. She groaned, and reached for her phone, that had been removed from her pocket by someone, and placed neatly by her bedside table. _Piper got in an accident._ She hit the 'send' button, and waited patiently for Eddie's phone to beep. Seconds later, he looked up from his phone, to her, and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Everything's going to be alright Patricia. I promise."

Patricia nodded, but she couldn't help from keeping the tears welling her eyes away. She started to cry. One tear streamed down her face. Then another, and eventually, she was wailing.

"Eddie, she's my sister. I can't stand the thought of losing her."

Eddie didn't really think about it, he just did it. He positioned himself next to her, and wrapped her arms securely around her. He tenderly helped her out of her cramped up position, until she was crying into his chest, and her legs hung loosely over his. He propped himself up with the same arm that he used to run his fingers though Patricia's hair, and he hugged her tightly with the other.

They stayed there for what felt like forever, in each other's arms. Glad for the support, Patricia didn't feel awkward, and happy to help, and be there for her, Eddie didn't feel uncomfortable. He felt bad for her, but she needed someone to assure her that she would be fine, that everything would be fine.

And he was more than happy to be that person.

**A/N: Okay… well, that was not exactly what I had planned, just what I happened to write. I'm pretty happy with how I turned out I guess, and I'm looking forward to writing more. So… how was it honestly? Would you read more? Every comment is appreciated. I love you guys!**

**Bye for now! **


	2. Crying, Comforting, and Coma's

**A/N: Wow. You guys are truly amazing. I know it doesn't look like much, but between the reviews and e-mails notifying me about readers favoriting the story, or me, or following me, or the story – it means the world. I'm so impressed with the comment's I've gotten, and the support you have given me. Thank you all so, so, much. I appreciate it a ton!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis… :( **

*****o*****

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Eddie pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah. I know." Patricia's voice cracked. She was obviously trying to stay strong for not only him, but just to protect her rep, and Eddie could tell that she was about through with being tough. The situation had taken a huge toll on her – the past week had been full of a more tears, silence, and mournful packing. And as much as Eddie appreciated that he was the one she turned too for comfort, he was starting to get fed up. He _tried_ to tell her kindly that she was over-reacting ("Patricia, Yacker, it's only an accident, Piper's fine. Not dead.") That only sent Patricia into more tears, and earned Eddie a whole day of watching Joy hug her instead of him. But now, that he had officially survived six days of _I'm-not-the-real-tough-Patricia-at-the-moment_ mayhem, he was starting to feel relieved. She was ready to get into the taxi, go to the airport and fly to Paris. This was yet another topic he had to put up with, ("Can you believe them? I can't! Piper got hurt, but they were too busy on their holiday to fly back to England, and get her. Eddie, they basically _shipped_ my sister across the continent. They are so selfish! I can't believe I have to say I'm related to them! That I'm their daughter!")

"Okay, so call when you get there, and when you get off the plane. Text me later or call me, or we can video chat about Piper. I want to know how she is and how you're handling it. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Patricia shoved his chest lightly, and her face lit up with a smile – even though the tear running down her face was more than noticeable.

"Good." Eddie leaned and gave her a kiss. Patricia's trip wasn't going to be that long – two weeks at the most, if everything turned out okay, but still, fourteen days without even a quick cheek kiss – that was difficult for Eddie.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you." Patricia hadn't actually expected to be the first one to full on admit that in their relationship. However, she still felt that Eddie had beaten her to it; gifts, kisses, hugs, he had said I-Love-You in a billion different ways other than talking, so in truth there was really a fair winner.

"I love you too Yacker. Be safe. Good luck."

Patricia gave him on quick smile, before turning away and walking into the taxi that was patiently waiting for her. She waved her hand once out the window as the cab pulled away, and that was it. She had only an approximated three hours before she had to face the reality of life. Piper.

***o***

"Oh my God Piper!" Patricia flung her bag to the side, where it landed in a heap on the cold, tiled, hospital floor. She rushed to her sister's side, placing a hand on the hospital bed. In a sense, Patricia had prepared herself for worse – blood everywhere, Piper's eyes nearly lifeless and cold. But instead, it was simply a normal hospital set up. Piper's arms were in bandages, and there were machines hooked up to her, but otherwise, nothing was out of place.

Mr. and Mrs. Williamson sat on a couch that had been squished into the corner of the room, both of their eyes drifted from Piper's still figure, to Patricia's anxious one, sympathy crossing their eyes.

"She'll be fine." Her mother's voice sounded slightly hoarse, and quiet, but that didn't really matter to Patricia. She still felt the need to thrash out.

"Yeah, well guess what? Everyone's said that to me. Eddie wouldn't shut up! Joy said it constantly, Trudy kept pestering me. The last thing I need is for one of you to reassure me about this. Piper's my closest friend, and my sister, and as much as I want to believe that everything will be alright, I can't guarantee that. And neither can anyone else! So just shut up, and stop saying what you can't prove!" Patricia hadn't wanted her greeting with her parent's to be like this, but they irritated her, and they annoyed her so, so, much.

Her parent's opened their mouths to argue, but were stopped when a doctor entered the room.

"_Bonjour."_ He drawled, not looking up from his clipboard.

"_Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?" _ Patricia smiled, she preferred to talk in French if it meant skipping a lecture from her parents.

"Huh?" Mr. Williamson looked completely started, and unsure of what to say.

"Honestly dad!" Patricia spat at her father's knowledge. "How can you come to Paris if you don't know how to ask how someone's doing?" Before her father could answer, Patricia turned to the doctor. "En Englais si-vous plait?"

The doctor nodded, before beginning his English conversation in a heavy French accent.

"Hello. My name's Hugo Lineoux." The man gave a slightly toothless grin. "Are you Piper's sister?"

Patricia nodded, but remained silent – the man's robotic, and forced talk made the small room more awkward.

"Piper seems to be resulting well from these minor tests we've taken. There seems to be nothing to worry about. She's breathing fine, her heart beat is accurate, and she is getting exceptionally better. After tomorrow's surgery, we will be able to dictate-"

"Surgery?" Patricia sneered, looking between her parent's and Hugo.

"_Oiu. _Piper should be fine, just some work on her abdomen, and some slight leg healings. But nothing to be concerned about."

Patricia nodded at Hugo, and then turned to look at Piper. Her sister laid silently, and her skin was pale, and her hair looked lifeless and frail. Patricia just wanted Piper to be okay, and she wasn't worried. She was just in over her head.

"Patricia!" Patricia snapped her head back towards where Hugo was. Realizing that the voice had instead belonged to her father. "Do you need to call Joy, or something?"

"Crap! I have to call Eddie!" Not thinking over the fact that her parents were basically throwing her out of the room, Patricia grabbed for her bag and fled.

***o***

"_Patricia?"_ Eddie's voice was full of relief.

"Yeah, I know I should have called you earlier, and all, but I totally forgot, and, I was thinking about how to get here-"

"_Okay, I forgive you." _Eddie let out a small laugh_. "How's Piper?_"

"Uh, she's asleep, but seems fine. No one's worried or anything. I think that she'll be cool."

"_And how are you?"_

"Fine. I'm calm, and… relieved. Everything's better than I thought it would be. I might even fly home earlier – if I can."

"_Okay don't rush yourself. I gotta go, Trudy's calling dinner, but I love you and enjoy time with your family!_" There was a small beep, and the phone call ended.

Patricia sighed, placed her phone in her bag, and went towards the door that lead to her sister.

"Thanks Don. She'd totally flip if she knew the truth. I can't handle a hormonal teenage daughter who's mad, and another who's in a coma." Patricia heard her dad laugh, and that was joined by her mother's small giggle.

"Well, I promise once Patricia leaves, we'll come in to check on Piper again. Good luck, don't cry too much."

As she heard footsteps approaching, Patricia backed away from the closed door, and stuck her phone up to her ear.

"Uh, yeah I love you too." Patricia tried to sound upset, as she said this, when "Hugo" or Don, as her dad had called him walked past her. Her eyes followed him down the hallway until he was gone, and in that instance, Patricia ran inside.

She was hoping she wouldn't to explain to her parent's why this sudden rush of comfort had taken over, and if they, did she'd lie. Patricia was determine to sit by Piper's side, and hold her cold hand, and assure herself that a coma wasn't as bad as she knew it was.

***o***

**A/N: Hey! I hope that that wasn't too confusing – basically Patricia's parent's set it up so that Patricia wouldn't have to find out that Piper was in a coma. They had the doctor – whose real name is Don, convince her of the news, and when Patricia left, they talked it over. So, I still hope you didn't get confused! How did you like this chapter? I tried to keep it long, because I felt like I owed it to you guys. Again, you've all been extremely supportive – I love you all! :)**


	3. Mix Up Author's Note

**Hey guys! Okay… first, I am SO, SO, SO, sorry. I was totally rushing for school, and accidentally uploaded the next chapter for The Yacker And The Weasel, instead of for Stronger Together Weaker Apart. Sorry! But, anyways, I deleted that chapter, and posted this, and I promise that to make up for it, I'm going to ****_try_**** to write/post the next chapter for this – but I can't guarantee anything. Sorry again!**

**~xFabinao**


	4. Skype

**Hey guys! I'm still totally apologizing for posting the chapter on the wrong story! Anyways, I did try to post yesterday, I just couldn't. Between sports, homework, tests… ugh! It's just way too much. So, I have a new chapter. And this chapter is dedicated to I love-Pancakes-HOA-I'mCrazy. I love ya girl! All of your words are completely inspirational, and they always make me smile. Thank you for being there for me. I love to see a new review from you – and everyone. You guys always find a way to make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"_Ring. Ring. Ring." _ Patricia stared impatiently at her phone that laid neatly next to a stack of homework she brought with her. The screen read "EDDIE" and as much as she wanted to pick it up and hear his voice, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was bad, sure, to sit there with only her parent's voices, that she knew masked betrayal and lies, and the doctor's monotone voices that sent chills down people's spines. It was worse, to have to sit across from Piper's body, and plead that her heart monitor wouldn't stop. But, Patricia had to remain hopeful, and if that meant ignoring all of her friends, and closing herself out for a few days, then that would be perfectly fine.

"Patricia?" Mrs. Williamson poked her head in through the hospital door.

"Yeah mum?" Patricia still hadn't come clean to her parents – and admitted that she had heard them – which was exactly why she had to act kind and innocent – even though it totally bugged her.

"Your dad and I are going out. Change of scenery, you know? Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to join us?"

"Uh… sorry, no mum. I'll just eat the microwavable mac and cheese from the machine downstairs. Have fun."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Williamson shot a worried glance at Piper, before leaving.

_Finally, _Patricia thought – _alone at last_. She grabbed her laptop, from her bag and opened it up. Even though she had intended to not talk to Eddie – she felt that she could make an exception for Joy. Just ask her to tell everyone she was fine, and that would be all.

***o***

"Eddie?" Patricia squinted at her computer screen. All she could see was a _someone's_ most likely a guy's legs, pacing.

"What?" The footsteps stopped, as the figure bent down towards the computer screen. "Patricia!" Eddie smiled widely, before sitting down and adjusting the camera.

_Well this was a failed video chat call to Joy. _Patricia thought to herself.

"Where's Joy?" Patricia hadn't meant to be so rude, but she was still trying to not have to talk to Eddie.

"That's all I get? Patricia, it's been like three days. You haven't even texted me! How was I supposed to know what was happening over there? You scared me!"

"Yeah, well I'm obviously fine, and in a bad mood. So what where you doing in our room?"

"Nothing." Eddie hesitated before shooting her an awkward grin.

"Where you looking through my stuff?!" Patricia burst. She understood that it was a hospital, and people where sick, and that she shouldn't get so immediately defensive,– but she hadn't expected anyone, especially Eddie to start snooping.

"Actually – I was totally trying to think of new pranks that I could pull on you when you got back. If you ever got back, and since I couldn't be sure that you were coming – because of your silence, I was slightly worried. K?"

"Mmkkay." Patricia laughed. And it felt good, to laugh, at Eddie, with Eddie. It felt almost normal. "Anyways, I guess that since I've been forced to talk to you, I should tell you what I found out about Piper."

***o***

"Okay, um… _Banane tu trop."_

"You mean _Manques tu trop."_ Eddie laughed at Patricia.

"Well what I'd sa-" Patricia whipped her head around at the sound of a door creaking open. Her mother and father slowly tiptoed inside, leaving Patricia completely speechless. "Okay, well bye Joy!" Patricia closed the computer window before Eddie could argue, and turned to face her parents – putting a fake smile on her face.

"So how was it?"

"Great, we really needed a mental escape, you know." Mrs. Williamson smiled.

Patricia nodded, as Eddie's words of encouragement rang through her head. '_You don't have to tell them straightforward that you heard them. Let them think that you thought of it on your own. I promise it'll work.' _

"Uh, I need to talk to you guys…" Patricia bit her lip and looked up at her parents. "I know… that Piper's in a coma."

***o***

Patricia held her hands long enough for them to start sweating. Carelessly, rubbing the sweat onto her jeans, she started to tap the heel of her boot gently.

"Stop it Trish." Her father hissed in her ear as a group of doctor's walked past them.

"_Well?_ You're nervous too aren't you?"

Mr. Williamson glanced at his wife, Deborah who sat, staring blankly at the tiled floor underneath their feet. "A little." James Williamson taped his hand supportively on Patricia's knee. Causing her to look up at him startled. It wasn't common for him to be fatherly. However, at a moment like this, it was nearly expected. Piper had gone into therapy nearly an hour ago – which had been exactly two minutes after she had made the slightest movement. Her face had twitched, and that was enough for the doctor's to be able to expect a full recovery. So, as happy as the Williamson's should be, they hadn't actually seen Piper open her eyes, or talk, and that had heard no other news for quite a while, it was starting to get nerve-wrecking.

"You know… now that I think about it, maybe we over-reacted." Mrs. Williamson stilled stared at the floor – even though her statement had clearly been meant for Patricia and James.

"_Over_-reacted?" Patricia felt completely lost. How could her mother not be worried? What made her mum think everything was actually okay? Nothing. There was no guarantee on anything, for all they knew Piper could be dead, and their mother, too busy worrying about their previous concern.

"Well… yeah. Everything should be fine, you know? I mean Piper's doing better, and we didn't honestly have such a high-scale problem to been upset over."

"Whatever." Patricia growled under her breath. She slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms. This wasn't the place or time to pick a fight with her mother, she simply had to control herself and let it slide.

For the time being, the only thing that she could possibly allow to occupy her time, would be telling herself that Piper would be perfectly fine.

***o***

**A/N: Hey everyone! Again, I'm so, sorry for the confusion with the wrong chapter :( Anyways, I sort of just wanted to get thins part out of the way – and I'm not sure how happy I am with how it turned out, but still – I'm going to continue, and I'm hoping to update later today, (or sooner) So, I'll see you guys soon! **


	5. Difficult Decisions

**A/N: Okay so this is going to be longer than four chapters. :) Not that I mind… I'm enjoying writing this story! So, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while – life's just crazy :) But I'm going to try and update more often if I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

***o***

"Okay – so then I poured milk all over his head-" Patricia stopped. _Why was she talking about her memories at Anubis House? Why where they all centered around Eddie? She was not sentimental – and it had only been less than three weeks, why would she possibly miss any of them?_

"Patricia?" Piper nudged her sister's arm, a smile still on her face. As much as she wished she could attend Anubis House, the stories that Patricia told were plenty enough.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just going to… go to the bathroom." Patricia jumped off her old bed, and ran out of the room, making a left down the hall.

"Other way Trixie!" Piper called as she stifled a laugh at Patricia's poor memory.

"I knew that!" Patricia called back as she rushed past the bedroom door again.

It had been exactly six days after Piper had "woken up." The doctors agreed that as long as she visited a hospital to check in, she was allowed to go home to England with her family. They flew back, and been staying in the house Piper and Patricia grew up in, and their parent's still lived in, for only a few hours now.

When Patricia reached the bathroom, she closed the door and let out a sigh. After turning the lights on, and looking around her old bathroom, she fumbled around in her pockets, for her phone. She pulled it out, and gaped at the missed texts and calls from everyone. _Twenty texts from: EDDIE Thirteen texts from: JOY Twelve texts from: AMBER Ten texts from: MARA Five texts from: NINA Two texts from: JEROME _( just answer before Eddie's head explodes! 2. Or Joys…)

She didn't bother to read the other texts, or listen to the thirty missed calls she had. Half of her wanted to call someone – or at least text them, and half of her desperately wanted to forget that they even existed and were trying to contact her.

***o***

"Patricia dear, you have a few missed calls on the home line." Patricia looked up at her mother.

"Who would call the house phone?" Patricia wondered out loud.

"Your principal – what was his name? Oh yes, Mr. Sweet." Her mother's face remained calm, as if it was perfectly fine for this to happen.

"What did he want?" Patricia sneered.

"Just go find out for yourself Patricia." He dad sighed from the end of the dinner table.

"_Fine._" Patricia hissed standing up and walking towards the house phone.

3 MISSED CALLS

Patricia glared at the screen. She only wanted to know what he had to say, and she wasn't going to respond.

"_Hello Miss Williamson. This is your principal, Mr. Sweet. Edison asked me to see if you were home. If you would call him, he would greatly appreciate it. Thank you, have a good day, and know that we wish Piper the best."_

Patricia snorted. He was so, formal – it was irritating, and annoying. She clicked on the next message and placed the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Yacker. Um – obviously it's Eddie. My dad's somewhere but I wanted to call you myself and see if someone would pick up. Please call me back – I'm getting worried. I won't be mad, I just want to hear your voice. Is everything alright? Oh Joy wanted to say – Oh crap here comes my dad! Bye, I love you!"_

Patricia sighed. If he was willing to break into his dad's office to call her – than he was worried. But she still couldn't bring herself to call him back. Patricia reluctantly pressed the last message, and held the phone to her ear.

"_Miss Williamson. This is Eric Sweet. Due to your absence and lack of responsibility – I am regretfully here to inform you that you have one chance. If you call to inform that you will be attending school soon, we will welcome you gratefully. However, this school is a privilege and if you neglect to contact us you will be forced to leave. Please do not inform Edison of this – I will tell him soon. The decision is entirely yours, I hope you know that you have many people wanting to see you again and we hope you choose well. Good day."_

Patricia pursed her lips before slamming the phone down, and running up to her bedroom.

She was being kicked out?

_No, you have a choice._ She reminded herself.

The issue was – she didn't really want to face everyone.

***o***

"Hey Trish is everything okay – Oh my God!" Piper stepped into the room a horrified look on her face. "Patricia what the _hell_ did you do?"

Patricia bit her lip from laughing. Piper _never_ cursed. As far as Patricia could understand, Anubis had opened Piper up to the real world – besides hidden tunnels and spirits. She suddenly changed. However, Piper's swearing and slang were all obviously forced and didn't come out as easily as they should have. "Nothing." Patricia cracked a smile.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Piper held up crushed pieces of Patricia's phone that she had walked into.

"I'm reinventing myself. Starting over."

"Care to explain what prompted this idiotic behavior?" Piper sat down on the edge of Patricia's bed and placed her hand on Patricia's knee.

Patricia drew in a sharp breath before telling Piper everything.

She talked about how worried everyone was, and the calls she got from Mr. Sweet, Patricia told Piper about how stressful everything was, and that she had broken her phone, deleted her e-mail, twitter, Facebook, and Skype accounts. She closed herself off – and removed any possible forms of communication.

"I'm going to talk to mum and dad, and go to the public school down the street. It's only a year anyways, I'm ready to forget Anubis House."

**A/N: . … :) I ****_know_**** Patricia with feelings – what? But, everyone has a deep down, even "The Queen of Mean" I sort of enjoyed writing an emotional Patricia who's struggling until she finally spills her guts out to the person she can most rely on – Piper. So, I hope you liked it, and again I promise to keep updating! I appreciate every single comment and love all of you! =D**

**~xFabinao**


	6. Can't Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"Yes. I'm sure that I'm fine. _Mum._ Stop it. I'm not changing my mind." Patricia slid her phone into her pocket after muttering "For the billionth time." Her mother was incapable of not pestering her about going back to Anubis, or at least trying a different school rather than their junky downtown public one.

The last month had been uneventful compared to what Patricia had lived through. Sure, she started a new school, and wasn't the best at making more than two friends, but there weren't any pendulums that chopped you off a wooden beam that crossed over a bottomless pit in the school's cellar, so in reality, there was nothing but normality here. As much as Patricia missed her old friends, she was able to cope. She hadn't realized how much of a break she needed. Each task had been stressful, trying to keep up her grades had been hard, and trying to maintaining relationships in Anubis House, was nearly impossible. This life was simple. In fact, Patricia had completely forgotten how great it felt to not be afraid of kidnapper's with poisonous flies, or evil ghost spirits that brand you – painfully.

Patricia piled her books into her locker, and shut the door quickly, in order to save time to run from one class to the next. Fifth period. And that meant science. As much as she still disliked and barley understood the subject, Patricia was thoroughly amused and always pleasantly happy in this class. Of course, it had a great deal to do with the teacher. Mr. Glenster. He was young, and upbeat – capable of joking around and being cool and making things interesting. Part of Patricia told herself that his humor was what really made her enjoy his style of teaching, and another part of her begged her to open her eyes and realize that he reminded her of someone. She just didn't want to admit that his let-lose personality and rebel ego reminded her exactly of Eddie.

"Patricia Williamson to the main office please." Every time it was her name coming robotically, from the school's loudspeaker, it always seemed louder. Clearer, and always seemed to be something bad. An chorus of "Ooooooo's" erupted from her classmates. A threat was what she was used to using in a situation like this, but since it happened when anyone was called to the office, she chose to dismiss the thought of getting upset.

As she walked down the hallway, each step seemed louder. Her books felt heavier, her hair seemed messier, and Patricia couldn't stop contemplating what she possibly could have done wrong this time.

"Hello Patricia." Nandy Urvail's voice was high–pitched and creepy. Each letter seemed to drip off her tongue like venom, and the fact that her eyes were tinted with yellow only made the women behind the desk, the lady who called everyone there for something they did wrong, seem one hundred time's worse.

"Hey." Patricia managed to sound un-fazed, and not worried in the least bit about the reason she was five feet away from the principal's office.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Where?" Patricia looked over her shoulder and was greeted with a row of empty waiting chairs – not another person in sight.

"He's outside. Don't worry, he seems completely harmless. And really eager to see you." Nandy smiled a wolf-like grin, and handed Patricia a slip. "Just give this to your teacher when you come back."

Patricia nodded and collected her books in her arms again as she made her way to the front entrance of the school. She _knew_ that Rufus's was dead, but he seemed harmless until Sibuna found out that he was a crazy psycho who wanted to kill them. Just because Nandy Urvail felt that this guy was completely harmless didn't mean he was. After all, was a school even allowed to send students outside to strangers in the middle of a class period? No.

With a sigh, Patricia reluctantly opened the front door. A blast of cold and damp wind hit her face and through it all, Patricia could make out a figure, who seemed busy texting on his phone as he leaned against the wall of the school. _Turn around. He hasn't seen you yet._ Patricia knew her instincts were right, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to stand him up.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Patricia shot.

Eddie looked up startled and slipped his phone away the minute his eye's met hers. "Seriously? Patricia I don't care that you blocked us out. I wasn't going to just let you slip out of my life so easily. I knew where to find you, and if you weren't there I was going to look every other possible spot. I had to see you for myself."

"Okay so now I can go?"

"Patricia. Stop." Eddie grasped her wrist in his hand, and at his touch Patricia immediately relaxed. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

"I don't have time for that."

"You have nothing to be worried about. I just want to talk to you. You have all the time in the world. I just need to know stuff."

Patricia let out a groan and turned her head towards the school. How pissed would they be if she spent an hour with her boyfriend? They wouldn't even know she was gone, actually.

"Fine."

***o***

Patricia hadn't recoiled when Eddie placed his hand in hers. The gesture was natural to her; it felt so _right_. They continued to walk down the puddle-covered side-walks near Patricia's new school. The sky was gray, and the air was muggy, but there was still a breeze – the exact opposite of a romantic reuniting scene, in Patricia's mind.

"So why'd you leave? Truthfully." Eddie's eyes darted everywhere but at Patricia.

"I- I don't know." Patricia shrugged. She hated feeling weak and helpless, like she didn't know anything and needed someone to help her with each and every word.

"Then come back." Eddie was nearly pleading.

"Be quite and let me finish." Patricia snapped. Eddie rolled his eyes, but allowed her to continue talking. "It's so easy here. I've got some new friends that I can cope with. There aren't ridiculous tasks that nearly get me killed. I have a house to go home to that's not filled with tons of other people. I get to go home, and do whatever. Eddie there aren't pins that drop at ten, I don't have to copy the scientific table 100 times. It's all normal. Can't you understand that?"

"Not really." Eddie sighed. "Of course I can't understand it Yacker. I don't get how Piper getting in a coma and then waking up – perfectly fine could possibly change your entire opinion about Anubis."

"How do you know about Piper?"

"I wasn't going to just come to some random school. Of course I went to your house first. And of course Piper and you mom were there. That's why I wasn't here at ten in the morning. I was stuck in the middle of girl talk."

As much as Patricia wanted to laugh, she chose to stay serious, and seem unaffected my his humor. "_Great._" She sneered. "At least I can trust them to keep their mouth's shut."

"Why are you hiding from me? This is what I don't get Patricia. When I came here – I desperately wanted to leave. You do realize that the only reason I talked myself out of going back to America was because I felt like I might have had a chance with you. And I did! I don't honestly know why you would try to walk away from everything, and everyone. From us."

"Your dad told you that he kicked me out, right?" Patricia's voice cracked. She wasn't going to cry, she was just going to be upset. Eddie's words made her feel awful. He had tried, and she had thrown it away. How was that in anyway fair?

"What do you mean?"

"Well he didn't literally say I couldn't come back but he gave me the choice, and hey! He said he was going to tell you."

Eddie shook his head. "So it was my dad who talked you out of coming back?"

"Not exactly-"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Eddie!" Patricia grabbed onto his shoulder , and turned around to face him. "No you're not. He might have said that I could or couldn't come back, and it was harsh, I'll give you that, but _I_ chose to leave. It was entirely me. I mean sure, maybe it was stupid and I shouldn't of killed my phone and deleted my e-mail and-"

Patricia stopped talking the minute Eddie pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away. She got closer. His arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, they continued to kiss each other. It was as if it hadn't been nearly two months apart. As if Patricia hadn't abandoned him. All she knew was that she was perfectly fine with making out with Eddie in the middle of the street, in the rain, in London. She wanted that. She wanted him. She just couldn't admit how much she missed Eddie. And her friends, and the crazy life-threatening tasks at Anubis.

She couldn't even admit it to herself.

***o***

**A/N: Okay, so even though I could imagine Eddie totally ignoring Patricia if she came to see him – I was desperate for something Peddie. Plus, I figured that Eddie wouldn't just let Patricia go missing. Give her some time, and then go see her for himself. So – I really enjoyed the ending of this chapter :) I also wanted to add, that Mr. Glenster's character was entirely based off my amazing science teacher, he's positively awesome! Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm excited to hear your thoughts – I appreciate each and every comment. Love ya guys!**

**~xFabinao**


	7. Choosing Between My Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"I'm getting you back in there."

"Wait. Don't bring it up yet Eddie. I need time to think about it." Patricia sighed, as she looked down at their hands.

"Think about what?"

"I know that you feel like going back to Anubis House should be easy – but it's not. I've recreated myself here. I spent time trying to fit in and adapt to a new life, and it seems too stupid to leave it."

"You mean the way you left Anubis?" Eddie snapped.

"You're only making the decision easier by getting rude." Patricia sneered.

"I know – I'm sorry. And I get that this is difficult for you – I just want you to know that I can get my dad to let you back – if you want to come back. And I want you to come back. I want to see you every day. I miss kissing you Patricia – I miss fighting with you and then sitting behind you instead of next to in French. I can't handle not even seeing you in the hallway – and it was worse when I didn't know what the hell happened to you when in reality you just didn't want talk to me."

"Quite a speech." Patricia paused, as she took in Eddie's grin. "I promise that I will think about it. That I'm going to try and convince myself that it's the right thing to do. I'm going to make an effort. For you. And Joy. Mainly Joy."

"Haha. You can pretend that Yacker but we all know-" Patricia gave him a short kiss on the lips in the middle of the words he was saying – most of which she didn't care about.

"Kind way of you to tell me to shut up."

"What? I tell you to shut up when I feel like it, and do it without flirting. That was just an apology… as cheesy as it sounds."

"I just gave you a long list of things I missed about you. I think I was cheesier."

"Whatever Eddie."

"Well, goodnight Yacker."

"Night Weasel."

Patricia's eyes followed Eddie down the path in front of her house, and down the sidewalk. His image faded in the black of the night sky, before she heard his car engine start up and drive away.

And then the decision was all hers. See him again – or don't.

***o***

"Mr. Glenster?" Patricia rapped her knuckles on the door that she had cracked open just a centimeter. "Can I come in?"

"Sure – wait who is it. Let me guess!"

Patricia walked in the classroom and closed the door behind her, staring amused, at her teacher, who had his back to her, and his hands covering his eyes.

"Um Kelly- No! No! Is it Patricia?"

"You got it." Patricia allowed her bag to slide off her shoulder and into her hand.

"Sit." Mr. Glenster patted the spot next to him on the science table he was sitting on. "What's up kiddo?"

Patricia took a seat on the table, and stared at the floor for a little while before answering the question. "Well, I have an important decision to make, and I wanted to talk to someone. I chose you, I mean the other teacher's probably won't understand like you will-"

"Wow girl. Don't get all Harry Potter/Voldemort/Slughorn on me."

Patricia let out a laugh, throwing her head back. "I did not mean to sound creepy the way that did."

"As long as I'm not helping you split your soul into seven parts, then I'm willing to help."

"Okay." Patricia turned to look at her teacher. "What I meant earlier, the guy who's sort of got me into this mess, well you remind me a lot of him. And you're engaged – I figured you'd be able to help me."

Mr. Glenster nodded, even though Patricia noticed the hesitation, like 'Great more boy troubles.' In his eyes.

"When I decided to start coming here, my sister had just been in a coma. I left my old boarding school, my friends, my boyfriend, it wasn't meant, of course to last this long, I was meant to come back. And then, I realized how different this life style was. I felt that I liked it." Patricia continued talking – spilling her guts out, and including nearly every detail she had to her teacher. He, sat quietly, nodding every time that she would ask if her was still following her. He listened attentively, and didn't talk – but instead tried to understand everything that Patricia was going through, everything that he needed to learn about this new girl. "And now – well Piper's going back to the Academy on Monday. That shouldn't affect me. If I choose to stay." Mr. Glenster looked up at Patricia, surprised.

"You'd like to leave?"

"Is that a question – or are you trying to persuade me on to a side?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering if that is something that you want, or is it only what Eddie wants?"

Patricia froze for a second as Eddie's name rolled off Mr. Glenster's tongue, smoothly, as if he had been saying the name forever – as if he had actually been listening. "Um, well I love this place. I mean, I don't have many friends, but that's something that can be worked on. I love the teachers – a lot. And I'm not just saying that. But… I miss the people that I've known forever. I miss feeling so normal, and feeling used the routine. I don't know if I should adapt to my new life – or go back to my old one."

"Tell me some more about Eddie. About your relationship."

Patricia was slightly taken aback by this sudden request – it was extremely personal. But, still, she started talking about Eddie, and while at first it was unsteady, and she felt nervous to spill their personal secrets, the words started to come from her mouth naturally. Talking about Eddie became a story, one that she was proud of. She was proud to talk about him, and to say that she was his.

"The way you talk about Eddie." Mr. Glenster folded his hands together, and turned to face Patricia once she had finished. "You really like him."

"He made a lot of sacrifices for me. Just to attempt to be with me. That makes me realize how much he cares. I sort of noticed how much of his influence reflects off me. How much stronger I feel near him, how safe and comfortable I am when I'm near him. I… I love him."

"Listen Patricia – I had a blast meeting you. I enjoyed getting to know you, and what you told me today, it makes me feel more connected to you. I think that you need to remember to let the real Patricia show – because I like the real you. And as much as I'd like to learn even more about you, and watch you form new friendships here through new bravery, I don't think that you can throw away what you have with Eddie. I don't think you should give up the friendship you have with Joy, or your attempts to understand Amber. Keep enjoying goofing off with the trouble makers – Jerome and Alfie. Continue to build up the strong friendship that you've formed with Nina, and try to accept the nerdiness of her boyfriend Fabian. Try to spend more time with Mara, your friendship might seem like it's fading, but she'll be happy to see you. You have a true gift – your capable of being unique and different, and not afraid to show it. I'm proud of you, and I think that you need to let your amazing personality shine along with the people you love. So, I'm not shoving you away, and I'm not forcing you to go. I just think that Anubis House, and your school – their missing a huge gap of character without you."

Patricia let out a sigh of relief, and thankfulness at his words. How had he connected to her story? How did he possibly pick up so much from her words to know all of this? And how in the world was he able to make her feel so much more confident in herself? She didn't know. But this man, was her saving grace. "Thank you Mr. Glenster. You've literally inspired me in a million ways. I can't thank you enough."

"No problem kiddo. And, when you get back there, mind video chatting? I'd really enjoy meeting all of your friends. You've got an interesting mix of them."

"I think they'd all be happy to meet you. I know that I am. Thank you."

"Patricia. Stop thanking me, seriously, I'll always be here for you, even when you leave London High (**A/N: Lol. See what I did there? London Eye – London High?) **I'll still be here to talk to. Good luck with life kiddo."

"Good luck too."

"I've got plenty of that."

"Oh yeah? And how's that Mr. Glenster?" Patricia gathered her bag, and hopped off the table before heading towards the door.

"You can call me Stuart, and I know that because I'm surrounded by the people I love."

***o***

**A/N: What'd you guys think? I love to hear all of your thoughts, and appreciate each and every comment!**


	8. Her Arrival

**A/N: Gosh, I'm sorry it took so long to update… I was pretty stuck on what do. I guess it was like a mild case of writer's block. So, here's chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"'Sup guys?" Mr. Glenster strolled through the classroom, marker in hand, fiddling around with it as usual.

"HEY !" The class yelled, the way they always seemed to do when their teacher walked through the door.

"Okay, today of course is not a normal day. First off, as you all know you have your end of term exams." The class let out defeated groans – as if that was going to change their teacher's mind. "Second, as you all know, Patricia, is leaving today." About twenty pairs of eyes turned to face her. Patricia fought hard to keep her cheeks from burning red, and continued to tap her pencil on the desk. "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to miss her." Now there was absolutely no hiding – Patricia felt like she was going to burst into flames in her seat. There was nothing she enjoyed more than attention being drawn to her from a sweet-talking teacher. As if.

"Where are you going anyways?" Kerri's high pitched "popular girl" voice rang through the classroom. Patricia turned her head in disbelief towards the girl, who sat attempting to hide her gum from Mr. Glenster's view, as she absentmindedly twirled her hair through her fingers; this was the most attention she had paid to Patricia since she got there.

"Only about an hour away. I'm going back to my old boarding school." Patricia shrugged.

"Aww you poor thing." Emma Marson was no better than Kerri. The two weren't exactly friends, but they certainly weren't enemies either. They both feel into the identical category of popular, sexy, and un-believably stupid. Emma turned her head towards Kerri, and then back at Patricia, careful to avoid eye-contact with Mr. Glenster. "Your parent's can't wait to get rid of you again. Two months of you being home every afternoon and weekend has driven them bonkers."

"As much as I'd love to say that I'm leaving you and your group of baffling idiots, that'd be considered weakness. And no, Kerri, Emma, my parents aren't forcing me to leave, they want me to, in fact stay. Probably because they aren't home every other month and don't see me half the time, but hey, in reality I'm not being forced to go back. I was persuaded though."

"Someone misses you?" Kerri snorted. "I bet it's like the house cat."

Mr. Glenster said nothing. He was patiently waiting for Patricia to prove that she wasn't worthless. He didn't needed to interrupt and help her, he had been proven that she had a personality, and he was waiting for her to shine through, and stand up for herself.

"Nah, the house cat was stuffed by the caretaker last year." Patricia laughed at the horrified looks spread across the room. "My boyfriend wants me to come back." Patricia added, a smile spreading on her face.

"You don't have a boyfriend!" Kerri cried, sitting further forward in her chair.

"I've actually got a picture." Patricia pulled out her new phone, and walked over to Kerri's desk, which conveniently just happened to be next to Emma's. "This is Eddie." She waved the phone in their faces, which held a picture of her and Eddie that she had Nina take when they had all went on a walk downtown in London, and she was able to upload from her computer.

"You photo shopped that." Kerri snapped, pushing the phone back to Patricia.

"OMG! You can do that on phone's?" Emma awed, pulling her's out.

"Actually, I didn't. I mean I can understand how hurt you are that I can possibly have a boyfriend as good-looking as him, I mean I realize that Eddie makes Keith look like a nerd." Patricia turned around and shot Kerri's boyfriend an apologetic look. "Oh and did I mention he just happens to be an American jock?"

"Shut up." Kerri sneered. Her face lit up, only a second later as she exchanged an evil grin with Emma. "Fine. I don't believe you now, but once you bring him here, and I see him for myself andyou prove to me that you two are a couple, than maybe, just maybe I'll consider adding him as a friend on Facebook."

"Now, I understand why Eddie wouldn't want to accept a friend request from a bitch like you, but I've actually already worked things out with Mr. Glenster, and he's pretty eager to meet him too. So, I guess we'll just have to do a little interview with _all_ of my friends. Who, might, just might, prove what an ass you are to the rest of the school." Patricia shot Kerri an angelic grin and then turned on her heel, walking triumphantly back to her desk.

Her teacher gave her a friendly thumbs up, and then started passing out the tests.

***o***

_B there in less than 5 min._ Eddie couldn't help but grin at his phone. He wasn't completely positive that Patricia was telling the truth, after all, he had only gotten a text from her new phone the other day, saying that it was her, and that she planned on coming back. In reality, he had no proof whatsoever if she was lying or not now.

"Eddie!" Mr. Sweet roared across the room. "Are you cheating through the use of your phone during my test on the great sciences?"

"No dad." Eddie slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He waited for a few seconds, pretending to be working on his test, just to make sure his dad redirected his attention back to his computer. He didn't bother to pull his phone out again, he simply turned his head around, and waited patiently to see a black taxi pull up in the distance through the classroom window.

Every few seconds, he turned around to be sure his dad wasn't watching him, and then he redirected his gaze back to the place where he hoped he'd see Patricia. It took a few rounds of that routine before He dropped his pencil in excitement, and squinted his eyes, just to be positive what he was seeing wasn't a hallucination.

It wasn't.

The cab came to a stop and stood silently for about a minute, before the door open. Eddie could barley see her past the half-closed blinds, the smudged up glass, and certainly not at the distance he was away from her, but it was pretty difficult to miss her red hair blazing from the reflection of the sun. It was uncontrollable. He felt like it had been forever. The day he pulled her from school, he expected to be the last he would ever see her. The day she first texted him, he expected to be a prank. But now, in the moment, Eddie had no choice but to leave class.

In a rush, he flung his pencil down on the table, and shouted a "Sorry dad, I gotta go!" Over his shoulder. Eddie didn't wait for his father's protests, or the commotion the class was probably in. He just ran. He wasn't really sure if he was heading the right direction, but getting out of the school would be a start. He shoved through each new door, and thanked the bell for not sending millions of students out in the hall. He just kept running.

He finally reached the last door, flung it open, and stood for a minute in the fresh air to take a deep breath.

And then his eyes met her's.

Patricia had turned the corner, desperate to get back into the lounge, or Anubis house, or even the science room. She was just growing impatient, and wanted so badly to be back in the school she used to despise. They were no more than twenty feet away. Patricia rushing to see him, and Eddie rushing to see her. There was a pause, of awkward silence, like a replay from a corny romance movie, when the couple couldn't believe that they were finally seeing each other for the first time in fifteen years.

But that was brushed off, and not minded by either the American, or the Brit. Patricia dropped her bag at her side, and ran towards him. She didn't really care that she was acting like a child, she had never been happier to be in his arms. Eddie swept her up in to a warm embrace that was followed by a kiss. A long kiss that seemed desperate and essential. As if they couldn't stop. As their lives relied on that kiss.

And Eddie was pretty sure his might have. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Patricia. He had never though that girl a leaving could make his head spin, but Patricia had. He hadn't been the same since she left, and now, with her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, nothing was capable of making him stop kissing her.

"Edison Sweet!"

Except for maybe that.

Eddie and Patricia pulled apart, embarrassment flooding their cheeks. They turned to face Mr. Sweet, his face red with rage, and his finger shaking disappointedly at his son. A file of nearly thirty students ran behind him, itching to discover what could cause so much commotion.

"Miss Williamson?" Mr. Sweet's voice mixed with surprise and annoyance. It was true, that he felt he had finally gotten rid of her, and had been hopeful that she truthfully wasn't coming back.

"Hey Mr. Sweet." Patricia offered her principal an awkward wave. He let out a groan, and pointed to both of them. "You two, please follow me to my office."

***o***

**A/N: Uh oh… :) So, I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am that Patricia's back – I was getting pretty sick of the emotional chapters. What did you guys think? Did you like it? Personally, I was proud of Patricia for standing up for herself, and Eddie, and I felt it necessary to add in an extremely romantic Peddie moment at the end. Plus I sprinkled in a bit of pissed off Mr. Sweet. So, I hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	9. Perfectly Clear

**A/N: Hey everyone! Now that I've finally gotten into my schedule, and am used to my routine, I think it's pretty clear that I'll only be able to post on the weekends. However, if I do write an extra chapter during the weekend, I'll definitely be able to post it up anytime Monday-Wednesday. So, I'm reall sorry if it takes a while – it's been difficult to adjust to everything. How about you guys? Is life stressing you out too? Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"Patricia! _Care to listen_?" Mr. Sweet never appreciated being interrupted, especially by Patricia's black covered finger nails, tapping uninterestedly, on his own desk.

"Sorry Mr. Sweet." Patricia groaned, crossing her arms, and leaning back in the provided chair. Eddie let a small smirk form on his lips at her, she was finally here, but in no way acting any different than she had months ago.

"Good." Mr. Sweet folded his hands together, and leaned forward on his desk, a smile rolling over his face. "Would either of you care to explain to me, why you are currently in my office?"

"I volunteer to answer for Eddie!" In a rush, Patricia uncrossed her arms, and sat forward – anxious to tell on anyone but herself.

"Thank you for your offer Miss Williamson, but I'd appreciate that Edison answered his own question, and you yours."

"Then I can't help you." Patricia sighed, forming back into her lazy position from earlier.

"Edison?" Mr. Sweet gave a groan as he peeled his eyes away from Patricia. "Why are you here?"

"Because I for some weird reason, felt the need to go greet my girlfriend, who finally came back. What could have possibly prompted me to do that? Oh yeah, human nature. Love. Kindness. Qualities that I'm not always positive you possess."

"Right." Mr. Sweet sighed. "You are here, for leaving my classroom without permission."

"Yeah, same difference."

"Patricia? Know why you're here?"

"Nope."

"Actually, I have some things to sort out with you , about your… return."

Patricia exchanged a look with Eddie, before returning her gaze to Mr. Sweet.

"Edison, I will deal with you and your punishment later. Please excuse us, while Miss Williamson and I deal with unsolved issues."

***o***

"Oh My God! Trixie!" Joy pounded down the stairs, and wrapped her friend in a huge hug "I've missed you so much!"

A second pair of arms wrapped around Patricia, to whom they belonged, she soon found out was Amber. The four girls, Joy, Amber, Nina, and Mara, continued to push Patricia with questions, until they were happy enough with the information they had collected – which Patricia figured could fill an entire book.

The boy's greeting had been much less friendly – a wave from Fabian, a "Hey Trix" from Alfie, and Jerome had merely muttered, "get out of my face, I'm attempting homework here."

"Hey, guys – where's Eddie?" It wasn't that Patricia didn't want to see her friends, truthfully, though she'd prefer to talk to Eddie first.

"In his room." Joy shrugged, "He's been pacing uncomfortably and annoyingly for the past half hour."

"Give me second, K?" Patricia walked away from Joy's grasp on her wrist, towards Eddie's room. "Can I come in?" Patricia had only knocked once, but she planned on coming in even if he didn't answer.

"Yeah, yeah come on." His voice was quite, but his answer was plenty enough conformation for her.

"Your dad's a butt." Patricia groaned, as she sat down on the end of his bed.

"Like I didn't know that." Eddie took a seat next to her, and subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. "So what went down?"

"Well he blabbed on about how I needed to re-apply, and fill out a new application, and he had to call my parents, and tons of other crap. While, the entire time, he was obviously trying to make me change my mind – and go back home."

"Yeah but you're not, so no worries, right?"

"Right." Patricia smiled when Eddie wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, and close, and this time, his act of comfort felt normal, this time he wasn't trying to make her come back.

She already was.

***o***

"Okay," Patricia drew in a breath. "You guys ready?"

"Um… I guess as long as you swear this isn't breaking school policy, we won't be kicked out, or sent to prison or something?" Mara was timid. Rocking back and forth on her feet, and her questions made it all too obvious that she wasn't ready to do this. Even if it wasn't actually considered rule breaking.

"Calm down." Jerome laughed, as he ran a supportive hand down her back. "It's cool. We get to miss half of school."

"Shut up." Amber sneered, throwing a glare at Jerome. "Do you want her to follow through with this or not?"

"Yeah, and Mara think of this as a favor for Patricia." Nina offered, pointing between her two friends.

"Fine. As long as you swear we're meeting the awesome teacher who got you back to us, and blowing the minds of two jerks."

"Yep." Patricia beamed. She then, turned behind her and grabbed, Eddie's arm, placing it around her waist. He wasn't surprised by this gesture; not only was it common for her to do, but he had expected it would be her best way of proving that they were together to Kerri and Emma. And it wasn't like he cared that people knew he was dating Patricia. He was perfectly comfortable and pleased with the thought.

Patricia knocked roughly against the closed wooden door, and peaked through the rectangular window. "Mr. Glenster! It's me! Patricia!"

Through the glass, Patricia could make out the figure of her 'ex-teacher', signaling for her to come in. "I know I didn't give notice or anything – but we couldn't really find another time that we could al-"

"That's totally fine Patricia. Besides you saved us from a debate. I'm leaving this all up to you. Should we read the lesson in the textbook, or should I teach it myself?"

Patricia let out a short laugh. "Lesson from you definitely. Nothing's worse than reading textbook words in a monotone voice."

"I agree entirely! Patricia Williamson everyone!" Mr. Glenster, in his usual, over-do-everything way, gestured towards Patricia, cuing a wave of claps from the students in the classroom.

"Anyways." Patricia smiled, at everyone, "these are the friends I promised to bring in."

"Awesomeness. Introductions please." Mr. Glenster leaned back in anticipation.

"K." Patricia zoned in perfectly on Kerri, until their eyes were nearly shooting daggers into the other's. "This is my boyfriend _Eddie_."

Kerri let out a defeated groan, and slumped back. "I told you he was real Emma." She muttered under her breath, pealing her eyes away from Patricia's.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the small quarrel that broke out between the two girls, before she continued with her introductions. "This is my best friend, Joy. Amber, Alfie…"

She continued on, allowing each and every one of her friends, to offer a wave or a greeting after she said their names.

"Epic!" Mr. Glenster shot up from the seat he had taken while Kerri and Emma were in the heat of their dispute. "I've heard so much about all of you – it's great to meet you."

"Heard a lot about you as well. It's great to meet you too." Eddie dropped his hand from around her waist, and reached out to shake Mr. Glenster's hand. "I owe you so much. You convinced Patricia to come back. Thank you."

As Patricia flushed with color and muttered, "Still in the room!" Kerri let out a snort at Eddie's suck-up words, jealously quickly starting to over-ride her.

"So, I've got a class to get back too, but you guys come in visit any time after school, or during lunch. Trish – you can even e-mail me, we can Skype. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope this won't be the last."

The group of Anubis students waved goodbye to the class, and started making their way out into the hallway.

"Wait! Eddie!" Patricia didn't think twice when she heard Kerri's voice call from the back of the room. She immediately walked out, and left Eddie alone. She had a window to look through, it was important for her to see how Eddie was going to handle this.

Their voices through the door were muffled, but Patricia was able to catch phrases mainly from Eddie, like "Nope." Which generally ended up being followed with a "sorry." It only a took a few seconds for their conversation to end, and then Kerri headed back to her seat, and Eddie, walked out of the class room.

"What, you _had_ to be nice to her?" Patricia sneered, with a small smile on her lips.

"Believe me." Eddie grinned. "If there wasn't a teacher in the room, I would have embarrassed that stuck-up chick to no extent."

"Good." Patricia sighed, as she leaned into his side. This time, with his arm around her, it wasn't even to prove a point. This time, it was perfectly normal, it felt right.

Finally, Eddie's arm around her, assured Patricia that things would work out, and that it wouldn't be hard for her to fall back into their usual pattern of normalcy that had evolved, before she left. Now, nothing was wrong, everything was completely blissful.

Everything was suddenly clear to Patricia, in the heat of the moment, she knew perfectly well, that they were undoubtedly stronger together, and weaker apart.

***o***

**A/N: Well guys… that's it. I've had such a fantastic time writing this, reading your reviews, and just hanging with all of you. You've been great, and I owe so much to you all. You are always my inspiration. And now that I've finally been through this adventure, I'm positive that this story is entirely dedicated to I love-Pancakes-HOA-I'mCrazy. She has reviews each of my stories, and always helps me smile. She stays there and supports me, and helps me push through the day. You're wonderful, all of you, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done with me, and the fact that you stuck with me during this entire process. Love you all!**

**~xFabinao**


End file.
